Confused
by byeongari29
Summary: WARNING MARK UKE DLDR PLEASE!1!1!1! RATED T/M . Hanya cerita kebingungan teman sekelas Mark dan Donghyuck tentang siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke . "Mark Seme kan?" -A "GUA YANG SEME ANJIR!"-Haechan "Kok lu ngegas sih"-B . WARNING BAHASA KASAR maafff Start: 20 juni 2018 End: - :3
1. Prolog

Author Pov

Jadi sebenernya haechan gasuka MOS liat aja sekarang dia disuruh pake pita sejumlah tanggal lahirnya di rambut soalnya kata kakelnya kalo jumlahnya masih kurang dari sepuluh ditempelinnya di rambut bete dia nya akhirnya ngedumel.

"Apasih acara beginian ga penting banget apes lagi temen temen gua ilang semua" Sebenernya temen dia ga ilang juga sih cuma ya dihukum gara gara telat.

"YO CHAN gua kira lu kaga bakal masuk ini SMA" temennya dia ada yang manggil namanya Lucas atau Wong Yukhei bobrok dia heran haechan si lucas masuk lewat jalur mana masuk SMA ini.

"Malah gua yang kaget ngeliat lu disini lewat jalur tikus lu?" Jalur tikus yang dimaksud itu ya jalur anak titipan si lucas yang ngerasa ga bener gelengin kepala cepet.

"Oh no no no Lu inget gua masih ada piagam lomba Basket kan?" Lucas berprestasi malah banget makanya dia masuk ini SMA cepet banget.

"Eh kok ada Lucas saya kira Lucas gabakal masuk sini" Nah ini tuh temen haechan yang dihukum namanya Lee Jeno dia anak baik baik makanya pake saya kamu kayak dilan aw.

Sebelum lucas jawab tiba tiba ada suara tegas kakel yang nyuruh mereka berkumpul.

"Kuy kumpul dulu si Lucas lewat jalan tikus masuk ini sekolah mah h3h3h3" Haechan asal jawab

"Tolo anjir gua murid berprestasi woi" si Lucas Icemosi jadi nempeleng kepala si Haechan sama Jeno 555.

Pas mereka ngumpul barisan ternyata mereka disuruh nyari tanda tangan kakel jadi pas bubar mereka langsung nyari tanda tangan kakel, Lucas udah nemu tanda tangan kakel sama Nomer HP bareng Id line cih kerdus :( .

Jeno sendiri sibuk buat nanya Id Line kakel namanya Na Jaemin soalnya pertama kali dia dugun dugun ke orang Jaemin yang ternyata jomblo jadi jeno makin semangat nge gas :(

Haechan nemu kakel kiyowo gitu mukanya h3h3

Dia udah dapet sekitar 9 an tanda tangan kakel jadi pedekate bentar bisa kali.

"Kak boleh minta tanda tangannya" Haechan ngarahin bukunya sama pulpen ke kakelnya, setelah ngasih tanda tangan dibawah ada namanya Mark Lee

"Kak Mark lucu deh boleh minta Id line nya ga" Haechan sambil senyum genit

Poff~

Muka Mark jadi merah gengs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipaksa Up h3h3 baru boleh up ff nomin :(

Maaf aku memutarbalikkan couple ini soalnya akibat foto ini

Dan juga Chap Tokoh aku hapus karena aku ga cocok banget kalo terikat sama tokoh tokoh bijituuhhh.

Jadi ini tokohnya tetep kemaren namoen kutambahkan caswoo h3h3

Bismillah semoga berkah ini FF :(


	2. Chapter Wan

Author Pov till end h3h3

"Eh ini tanda tangan gausah Id Line selesaiin dulu MOS kamu" Sebenernya sikap asli Mark ga kayak gini gaes

"Berarti ntar hari terakhir aku boleh minta nomer kakak oke tunggu bentar lagi" Haechan mah seneng an orangnya

Dia akhirnya nyari temennya yang lagi nyebar udah macem apa aja nyebar kayak virus dih jadi Haechan jalan ke Lucas dulu mukanya Lucas rada asem asem gimana gitu jadi pengen ngakak padahal tadi mukanya dia juga sempet suram sedetik.

"Woi nape lu njir muka cem kanebo kering kusut tau kaga?" Dateng dateng ngejek cukstaw Lucas mah

"Apa sih qm. Heh bayangin ya gua minta kenalan eh malah dia salaman sama gua sambil nyebut nama terus gua minta no hp atau id line dia ngomong kalo kata mamahnya gaboleh asal ngasih informasinya mana gua dikata muka pencuri" lucas curhat

Haechan yang awalnya gedek sama kalimat pertama malah pengen ketawa setelah dia tau alasan Lucas muram. Sebenernya dia lupa apa gimana sih kalo dia ditolak sama kak mark?

"Sabar aja ntar bakal paham kok HAHAHAHAHAHANJIR ITU MUKA JENO JUGA MURAM WKWKWKWKWK" Astaghfirullah lupa ingatan sangking frustasi

"Kena-" sebelum si Lucas nanya Jeno ngomong

"Saya pas pedekate diusir sama kakel gatau siapa terus diomelin katanya angkatan kita angkatan micin terus pas saya nanya boleh saya minta id line nya lagi malah ditabok disuruh pergi" Jeno emang paling koplak pas sedih jadi Haechan yang receh auto ketawa kenceng

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahah eh" awalnya mau ketawa tapi dia inget sesuatu yang memilukan hati

"Nape hyuck?" Lucas lagi yang kepo

"Gua juga ditolak..." Lucas sama Jeno ikut muram haduh tertolak

Padahal tadi Lucas dengan gampangnya dapet id line atau nomer hp cewe pas dia dapet doi yang cantiknya ngalahin cewek ditolak Haechan yang pingin seneng ngomong

"Jangan bersedih ntar di coba setelah Mos selesai" kan Haechan memang yang paling normal :')

"Jadi kamu dapet kakak pembimbing siapa?" Si Jeno nanya ke Haechan

"Menurut banyak tanda tangan sih gua kak Mark emang sengaja h3h3" si Haechan bahagia

"Kalo saya dapet 5" Jeno nge jawab

"Berarti Kak Jaehyun" Haechan jawab singkat ngeliat catatan

"Gua udah 14 lebih" Lucas mengagumkan

"Lo kak Jungwoo widih itu doi lu kan?" Haechan natap Lucas mandepp emang Lucas

"Supaya saya ke kak Nana butuh berapa?" Jeno penasaran si Lucas bahagia sampe loncat loncat

"16 lebih kira kira No lu yakin woi?" Haechan kaget seniat itukah si Jeno sampe lepas kacamata nya nge berantakin rambutnya najemin pandangan matanya terus pergi.

"WOW WHO'S THAT NANA? Jeno usaha banget first love" Habis loncat loncat gaje Lucas kagum ngeliat Jeno dia selama ini slebor jadi belom tau first love nya siapa

"Na Jaemin kakel 11 IPA 1 deretan rajin pinter walaupun petakilan udah gua mau cari kak Mark dulu" Haechan mulai jalan

"Ok nanti ngumpul di kantin" Lucas ngomong mendekati teriak soalnya Haechan rada jauhan

"OKE" Haechan bales gitu dia masih nyari kak Mark

Pas ketemu kak Mark dia senyum dodol gitu bahagia dia tuh doi juga senyum soalnya

Ke orang lain

Huhuuuuuuu sedih :(((

Haechan disuruh ngumpul lagi sama kakel pas ngumpul dikasih tau ini ntar bukunya diambil semua terus disebutin nama sama kakak pembimbing

"Lee Donghyuck Mark Lee pembimbing" Haechan nyengir gaje

"Lee Jeno Na Jaemin pembimbing" Jeno maju udah pake kacamata rambutnya udah normal lagi

"Wong Yukhei Kim Jungwoo pembimbing" Lucas disko gaes

"Bakal ada pemindahan beberapa orang dari barisan Jaehyun karena kita tau antara dari kalian mager atau emang pengen dapet kakak pembimbing Jaehyun" jadi yang Jaehyun beberapa pindah ke Jaem Jaehyun cuma senyum ngeliatin dimple nya

"Halo kak ketemu lagi" Haechan asal nyapa doi nya gaes

"Yang sopan saya kakak pembimbing kamu bukan sahabat kamu" Mark jawab tanpa natap mata Haechan

"Oke kak sip" Haechan emang usaha keras banget dapetin Mark

"Kak mau jadi pacar aku gak?" Haechan nge gas remblong menuju gas tiada batas

Haechan tau dan Haechan ngulum senyum aja.

'Telinganya Mark Hyung merah' batin Haechan


	3. Chapter tu

Author pov

"Kak mau jadi pacar aku ga?"

"G" setelah beberapa menit diem Mark baru bales.

"yHA. Yaudahlah ditolak ohiya kak id line hari terakhir mos ya"

"G" jawab Mark lagi

"Yaudah kak dadahh kak" Kata Haechan sambil lari pelan

"Dadahh juga" bales Mark tapi berbisik saja.

"Kak!" Tiba tiba haechan balik ngehadap ke mark

"Kenapa balik lagi?" Mark panik dia kira Haechan mendengar ucapannya

Cupp

"LU NGAPAIN?!" Mark aba aba mau ngelempar sepatu

Haechan malah kabur takut di lempar sepatu.

Sebenernya Mark bingung author nya juga bingung si haechan kok mulutnya licin buat ngerdus sama nyium anak orang :)

Mark balik ke Jaehyun sama muka merahnya si Jaehyun langsung nanya

"Lu kenapa itu muka habis kena setrika?" Mark langsung nendang Jaehyun

"Bacot lanjutin sana" Mark pergi masih dengan muka merahnya.

Sementara itu Haechan yang ngumpul sama temen temennya lagi, si Lucas lagi manjat pohon si Jeno yang lagi baca novel judulnya 'Dear Nathan' dia nanya

"Emang iya ya uke sukanya bad boy kayak gini" dia natap haechan

"Itu kan cewe bukan uke kalo uke mah sukanya seadanya kaga ribet kayak cewe" si Lucas nongol dari atas pohon nyautin

"Tapi menurut gua uke lebih cerewet tapi manis ye gak?" Haechan sambil senyum gitu

"Hyuck lu habis makan apa?" Jeno nanya ke Haechan

"Lah elu? Sok sok an pake Lu Gua" Haechan judes terus dia pergi

"WOI MAU KEMANA? Gua nitip ultramilk strawberry"-Lucas

"Mau ke kucing. Yo"-Haechan

Haechan jalan ngelewatin lapangan ngeliat kakak kelas lagi nyiapin buat MOS nanti tapi dia ga ngeliat Mark sama sekali.

Dia jalan kearah kantin pas ngeliat ke tempat duduk kantin dia ngeliat Mark lagi termenung sambil minum Pudot pipinya jadi rada cekung gitu.

"Kak? Gak ikut nyiapin acara MOS?" Haechan ngomong gitu sambil ngedeketin mukanya.

Mark ngedorong pundak Haechan sambil geleng geleng

"Oh.." Haechan Noob dia ga pernah ngedeketin cewe atau uke dia bener bener kehabisan topik

"Kak gua kangen" Haechan ngebuka pembicaraan

"Apa?" Mark jawab sambil angkat satu alisnya

"Kangen kakak"

"Kantin lagi pengap gua pergi dulu"

Belum sempet Mark pergi dari kantin tangannya dipegang sama Haechan

"Kan kantinnya sepi kak mana mungkin pengap" jawab Haechan enteng

"Kan ada lu menuh menuhin space bikin pengap" Mark bener bener antara malu sama kesel

Kretekk

Hati Haechan hancur

"Cepet kumpul di barisan udah waktunya kumpul" Mark rada kasihan ngeliat Haechan ga ngejawab apa apa

"Ok kak" Haechan ngejawab lesu tak bersemangat

"Oh iya, nih ada permen tadi kembalian 500 nya kaga ada buat lu aja permennya gua ga suka yang manis manis" Mark ngelempar 2 permen buat Haechan

"Buat gua kak?! Makasih kak gua jadi semangat nih" Haechan cengar cengir

"Jangan salah paham gua cuma ga suka permen" Mark malu jujur Mark baper ke Haechan

"Kak ayo ke lapangan" Haechan ngajak sambil megang tangan Mark terus senyum

Mark usaha ngelepasin genggaman Haechan tapi gak bisa lepas padahal telinga Mark udah merah parah

'Mak Mark baper pengen pulang' Mark Lee 2k18

'Gua bahagia banget gua pajang nih permen' Haechan yang sayang Mark 2k18


End file.
